1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for communication of information between at least two communication devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for communication of status information relating to the status of one of the communication devices to the other of the communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is set forth in, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-235755 for status information of a printer (information relating to the remaining amount of consumable supplies) to be communicated from the printer to a terminal device. The terminal device periodically sends a status request command to the printer. Each time the printer receives the status request command, the printer sends its status information to the terminal device.